The inevitable
by Alexistrm
Summary: Chloe and Beca are best friends. They found themselves have affection for the other but didn't dare to admit it, neither of them wanted to ruin their friendship...
1. Chapter 1

A huge party was thrown at Vanessa's mansion. Yes, she's truly an unbelievable rich chic, thanks to her parents who have always indulged what she wanted. There're no reasons I would be interested in showing up at the party except for Chloe wanting me to. Actually there's nothing for me to do there. I hate being surrounded by all mean lavish chics in such fancy party, they're all bitch around; but the music here was undeniably awesome. I like Van's taste of music.  
 _ **[Chlo]: Are you alright there?**_

 _ **[Me]: Awesome! Music is mind blowing**_ __ _ **;)**_

I looked across the room where my "partners in crime" standing with her new _bae_ who paid no actual attentions to her but her friends. That explained why she texted me.

 _ **[Chlo]: Meet me at the balcony?**_

I grabbed a couple cup of beers before approaching her at the balcony. Handed her the beer and we all leaned at the ledge

– So what's there lovebird? – I chimed in

– Nothing. Just want some fresh air. In there is so packed – She looked at no certain points

– Did you guy have the first fight? – I teased

She shook her head violently "No way! I just think…", hesitantly she continued

– Yeah? – I raised my eyebrows for it. She was barely hesitated on whatever she was about to tell me

– Is it ok with you? I mean, we're together, thank to you…

– You silly! I'm so happy for you. No matter what you do, I'll totes support you!

 _"No, I'm totally pissed because of the whole thing in here. I'm fucking jealous now! She has everything that I don't. She has fancy car, huge as fuck mansion in the heart of the state, a bungalow right on the coast side, a studio to run.. And, now, she has you. My girl" – I thought to myself._

Her eyes lit in the semi-dark balcony as I finished my sentence

– I know; you are the best! – She leaned on, pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and kissed me on the cheek.

– Hey gorgeous, I've been looking for you! – Van appeared from nowhere, right behind Chloe. "And hey, you are here, too. I'm so thankful that you came along with us tonight. You are my greatest friend to give me such a chance to meet the most beautiful woman in the world here!"

– It's always a pleasure to have friends in relationship! I'm happy for you – I playfully slapped on Van's shoulder

– So, we're going inside to have some mind-blown dance; will you join?

– Oh, thanks. I'm gonna stay out here a little more – I smirked

Chloe blushed as Van leaned on to kiss her, and took her hands leading her back to the party-room

I was fighting with my inner voice to calm myself down, to hold back the tears that were bound to shed.. _I'm not crying –_ Looking to nowhere, I had my thought wander back to the day we first met

 _It was my birthday, when I invited my whole gang to come around, where she accidentally happened to be near, so, of course, she got invited, too. We had great party at my favorite restaurant. It was so weird that I invited her to my birthday party; I'm kind of "anti-social" that time I don't really into getting to know new people._

 _She was standing alone enjoyed the cello music on the background while everybody else had already moved to the next room to dance and sing. The image of a girl isolating herself from the crowd really hit my brain that moment. Actually, I didn't want anyone of my guests to be abandoned on my party, so I decided to approach her_

 _– Hey! You seem really into instrumental music, like cello – I gestured, tried to start the conversation in a not-weird way_

 _– Yeah, it's amazing! I love cello and violin. This place is superb! – She exclaimed my choice of place_

 _– Thanks! It's true. This is such an amazing place. I love everything in here. Their styles, music, views, and mostly their food!_

 _I was amazed by the fact that we got along quite easily. It's not always easy for me to talk to other people, but to her, it's different. There are so many topics we'd mentioned, and it's weird that we have a lot of things in common: the love we both share for food, taste of music, literature, and wandering the city – you can see that I'm a little artistic._

 _Then we started to hang out with each other, like, almost every day after my birthday. We've become really fast friend, like she said. We did._

 _Gradually, for like three months she broke my wall which I barely let anyone in; got my credit which I have never give to anyone. I felt like I can tell her everything, can summarize my whole life for her in a very simple, plain way. Every moment of my life that phase was shared with her, or at least, told to her. I didn't know she had become my best friend from since on._

I was pulled away from my thought to the nightmare of the present as Stacie came to me. I finished the beer I brought earlier with one sip

– Hey, Shorty! It seems like you still have feelings for her?

– I don't know Stace. It's so ridiculous here and there. I've been through many relationships, but every time I was with them, she's the only image that popped into my head. Her bubbled, childish, but really thoughtful characteristics.. I wonder if she felt the same way that I have. She always gives me mixed-signals, at least, her words – My words broken as all the memories flooded back

– I have no idea, Short, how the hell on Earth you didn't tell her any of that? Like, you have the time of whole world to tell her! We share our apartment; you guys go out together all the time.

– Is there any points doing that? I've had so many chances to speak it up, but I just couldn't. I saw her fall in and out of love before, the whole time, how excited she is in a newly formed relationship, and how broken she is after a breakup. I don't want to be the rebound, or take any advantage of her broken heart. Plus, I don't wanna ruin our friendship for my feelings, apparently unrequited. She might freak out if she knew how I felt toward her. She might run away, maybe? I don't know, either, Stace. I don't even understand myself.

– You better tell her ASAP!

– Dumped idea. That will ruin her very beginning relationship… And piss our friendship, which I'm dying to keep all these years. I can't lose her

– You're losing her. I cannot stand seeing my little Shorty broken like this. – She frowned a bit at the sentence.

– Anyways, I'll no longer be in here. It'd better me remain this in silence, as well our friendship

– Where are you planning to go? Are you avoiding her?

– No, I'm not avoiding her.. maybe, yes, I am. I cannot stand it. Like, I'm all into her, and now, she ends up falling for my friend who I happened to introduce to her. The way they look into each other's eyes. The ways they tell each other jokes (Which I barely understand/ see the funny parts! For God's sake! There's a serious problem with Vaness' sense of humor). The way their hands touch.. For more than 5 years and she has never looked at me the way she looks at her. I'm dying jealous of Vanessa. They show their affections for each other whenever I'm getting near, that's killing me deeply inside. I cannot stand the sight. Not anymore, Stace – I sighed, obviously in despair

Stace looked at me, I knew, she felt pity for me for all that time, for what I'd been through, for remaining my love unspoken all these years long. Somewhat the hopeless grief in my voice radiated her

– I know you can do what you want to do. I believe that you can. Just be wise, baby, at least try once, to tell her how you feel about her. Give it a shot!

– Perhaps, I'll tell her before I move to LA

– Ah, congrats by the way! I told you, you're awesome. You can have whatever the hell you want when you put your mind in it. Moving to LA to pursuit your dream of isn't an easy thing for everyone, and you did it! I'm so proud of you, little weirdo.

– Thank you stace

The bubbly girl, again, as her usual thing, invaded my room without knocking the door, which caused me merely a heart attack.

– Hey grumpy! You have been in your room like almost 12 hours now! And I'm starving, can we just go out and grab some food?

– I thought we were all taught about the knocking. I'm busy, Chlo! Ask Aubrey or Stace to go with you – I frowned

– We are not going anywhere without you, dude! – She's very persistent

– Ok. I'm drowning in my hell of graduate papers and you dragged me to the food stall! At which point, I can order my fave pizza.. – faked a grumpy face

Made a guilty face, and her legendary puppy eyes, Chlo begged

– Please! Don't be cruel to my tummy

– Like you are not! – I gave in and stood up, let her drag me out of my room.

We headed to _El Gaucho_ , our favorite place, which serves the perfect steak in the world. Most of the time, Chloe just chattered some "nonsense" stories – to me, at least, for that moment. We updated our recent stories, of course Stace and I avoided mentioning my moving plan.

– The cutest thing about Van is like she's completely a blank paper. Very innocent, you know, in a super nice way! Last week, we went on a date, and told her about my embarrassing experience with my brother; she can't help but jaw dropped. That's face!

 _"Fuck! Van again!" – I screamed on my head. I was damn pissed off, and poisoned by the name of my friend, whose name I am now not in the mood to listen about, the whole 3 months now. Every single day. After waking up, before going to sleep, on meals, at shopping malls.. Everywhere. Any time!_

Forced a quirky smile on my face,

– Well, easy here! Breathe weirdo! Haha. Mentioning her always takes your breaths away in that way – I chuckled, adored her enthusiasm

– She's damn cute! – She giggled every single time THAT name was mentioned. Obviously neither of me nor Stace raised the topic about her.

 _"You seem fucking happy in your relationship right now, Chlo! How can I tell you?" – I bitterly learned the information_

– The foods are ready, girl! Kill them! – stace diverted the conversation. As if she could read the struggle in my head.

– Holy Steak! Can't wait, I'm dying to kill it – I finally voiced up, of course with pure truth. I love steak!

– Bon Apettit, bitches! – Stace giggled

– Buon Apettito! – Chloe and I spoke in unison

In the mean time, Stace gave me a sigh-eye-contact, and got us all involved in something else than Vanessa. I silently thanked her for that. What a mercy! The chatter went smoothly until Chloe's face brightened up:

– Ah, I forgot this. I and Vaness are going to throw a party, like, an engagement party. You guys must come!

– When is that, Chlo? – Aubrey voiced

– 15th May, like the next Friday.

 _Seriously? Engagement fucking party! This ends! –_ COOL

– Sure we come! Can't miss my bitch's engagement party! – I smirked – Let's rock it!

My sudden enthusiasm really stirred up the atmosphere..


	2. Chapter 2

_I and Chloe entered our fave coffee shop, The Notes, where I left a note confessed how I felt for her long time ago, anonymously, in which I quote lyrics of Christina's song, Hurt:_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoaWould you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

 _Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh._

 _If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_

 _Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

 _I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

 _Love Always and Forever, weirdo – 22Nov_

– _Is this yours? The handwriting cannot be mistaken!_

– _Ding ding!- Correct. You're the best, recognize my note over thousands of the others_

– _How on earth I forget my bitch's tattoo? I'm reading it! Heheh – She giggled and I rolled my eyes at that._

 _My heart hammered in my chest, as I followed her eyes on my paper_

– _Hey, who's that? Obviously you had a broken heart when you wrote this! – She was now really concerned_

– _Just a friend of mine who I met years ago, so it's weird to bring back the topic today._

 _A moment of silence passed by, and I thanked God for the fact she gave it up_

– _Is this Jesse? Benji? Or Martin? All of them are into you, and you seem too. Dude, they are hot, and with any of them, you guys look cute together – Truly, her curiosity is endless, unbearable endless, she voiced again_

– _You are weirdo!_

– _C'mon! You know you can tell me everything, right? So what happened back there?_

– _We had a little invisible wall that none of us willing to break. So there came a Cold War. We talked less and less. And someone accidentally came, and befriended with her. I knew at that point, I lost her, somehow. You know, whatever once lost, cannot be the same afterward._

– _Her? I didn't know that you're into girl, Bec!_

 _I just smirked_

– _Oh… – like the piece of info was being processed_

– _I wanted her back, so much. Like, it's hurt as fuck to see someone you love befriended with someone else, and fell in love with them. Like, seeing them together hurt, and it reminds me that I'd never have her. I'm only her friend, no more, play a small part in her life, on the other hand, she's like the whole world to me. Anything unrequited always sucks, I wish one day the smiles on her face were something that I brought , not that friend of us… Y'know, I'm quite a possessive bitch! – I winked and wore the infamous smirk on_

– _I'm so sorry about that. But it's sound so familiar… Is that… Are you mentioning us? I mean, like, you have crush on me?– Her words chunked, like the info was so hard to process_

 _I didn't say anything, but looked back at my note, and can't help a sad smile_

– _That time, I wanted to talk to you. – She continued – But whenever I got near, you were with someone else, that's so annoying; so I remained silent. As if, you wanted to make me jealous! I had no one else to talk to, and she was the perfect company for me that time. Like, she is your friend, and mine too, she could understand.. You were like a porcupine to me, whenever I got near, your picky hairs kept me distant_

– _Oh c'mon. It's over, isn't it? We are perfectly good now! The invisible wall was broken down, wasn't it? Go back to your banana bread! It's saying "Bring me salvation, please" there – I mimic her favorite cartoon character's voice_

 _She smiled but, yet, there was something in her eyes… Something unspoken – The look ingrained in my head since then_

 _I had a dream of a punctured silhouette and a burning bright light in the behind. I woke up from that dream, knowing that the silhouette was her, and the holes were caused by my-porcupine-version, the bright light in the back was something that we left behind_

– Fuck! – Tears poured down my face; I sweated all over because of the nightmare and yeah, the sudden thunder, thanked to which I was back to another nightmare of reality. That dream kept coming to me whenever I could not be able to handle, or control my emotion. That's when I let the flow of my emotions out, the thing that I was so afraid to show the world, even to face up…

If I ever told her how I fell again, it would end up the same way. Her eyes. The inner pain, I knew, scars that I'd brought inside her eyes. It's hurt, looking at her hurt even hurter – I couldn't stand her being hurt, especially when I was the reason. Isn't it ridiculous when the person you love the most is the main source of your pain? I couldn't make her feel that pain again; I got used to with it, but her, maybe no. We, from since, when the event in my dream took place, were cool. Things were well, like nothing ever happened.

It was just me, felt awkward, and super tensed whenever she was around. But I knew it better, I tried to keep my cool, my badass reputation, and drew her attention to something else, more interesting, maybe. That's why, for God's sake, this friendship cannot be ruined anymore. I'd rather have her as my friend than risk our friendship…

That's when I decided to let her go. It was so pathetic and unbelievable that one day I would speak this "When you love someone enough, you will be brave enough to set them free" – I put the picture of us in a box and neatly set it in my locker.


	3. Chapter 3

I was ready to move to my "dream-land", LA to realize my dream, to become a music producer. But I hadn't told Chloe about my plan yet. I was on my way to her engage party with Stace and her boyfriend, Noah.

– Shorty is going to make a speech today? – Noah joked – Let's me guess, a fucking lengthy love-confession to Chlo on her engagement, like Rosie does in _Love, Rosie?_

– _"No matter where you are. Who you are with. I will always, truly, completely love you"?_ – I smirked – Sounds pathetic!

– So, you are going to tell her today? – Stace asked

– Yeah. I think so

We arrived at Vanessa's bungalow near the coast a couple of hours later

– Wow! I've known her for like 3 years, but I have no ideas about this fucking awesome place she owns! – I exclaimed

– Well, this, – Noah gestured the view in front of us, is breathtaking! I might work my damn whole life to buy a mansion by the coast like this

– The party is not big as I thought – Stace pointed out.

There were only Vanessa's car, ours, and Audrey's, Van's best friend, in the lots. We were waved by a bubbly redhead who was standing by the porch. The sight of my favorite redhead really made my day. Though, the closer I got near, the clearer I saw a tall dark haired feature holding her from the back. I heaved a sigh at that

– Heyyyyyy! It took you like forever to get here! – She patted my shoulder and giggled

– Bitch! Your fiancee's place is like half a world away from my place! – I deadpanned and let her pull me into the house.

We talked a bit about Van's house, which has stunning view to the beach and other stuffs, then Van entered the room. The first thing she did when she found us, of course, as a matter of fact, kissed her fiancée and greeted me. _They kissed again in front of me. Shit!_ I knew I had no rights to get mad, but it's awkward to witness the whole thing. The obvious tonner Van had for Chlo, and the way Chlo reacted..

I went out to grab my thing with Noah and Stace then came my fave redhead

– Do you want to go out for a walk a bit? Van is going to get some food down town, so only us – she winked

 _What? Why did she mention our privacy? What the hell am I thinking?_

– Sweet! It's been long since I saw sunset. Let's go!

We reached the coast, only 5 minute walk away from the house, in comfortable silence, but yet unusual for her.

– Chlo, do you remember the job at Universal that I told you? – I broke the silence

– Yeah! You talked about it like, 23 hours a day, so how can I forget. What's about it?

– I got the job. Umm.., so, I'm heading to LA.

– That's great! Congrats, hehe, you got your dream now! So when will you go? Did you tell anyone about it?

– Actually, I'll leave tomorrow.

– WHAT?! – She almost yelled at me for that, obviously shocked – Why didn't you tell me earlier?

– I don't know where to start. Like, it's just hard to tell you. I… um, like, don't want to leave you. It's gonna be so clingy..

She didn't say anything but walked along side with me to the rocks, and sat there. The waves and cool breezes out here were divine. The sun was going down

– Is this the first time we watch sunset together? – She asked

– I guess, we did, but in the city, with skyscrapers on the view

She rolled her eyes – I mean, seriously

– Don't you think this moment you should be with Van? She's waiting for you back home, for sure. And I'm here stealing _**her girl**_ – _my word did hit me hard_. God, she's going to hate me for this! – I diverted the conversation

– Are you an idiot? You are going to leave tomorrow, and you want me to be with her, not with my _best friend_? Seriously, Bec? – There's irritation and anger in her voice

– Why so serious, Chloe? You know, even I'm not here physically, but I will always be there for you, you know it, right? I will visit, for sure! – I smirked

– Stop smirking like that! – She now, really yelled

– Hey, look, Chlo –

She refused to make any eye contacts with me. I had to cup her chin and had her face me

– I know you are stressed, and I'm leaving this time is suck, but it's not that I'm not coming back. And by the way, tell me what's wrong with you? Obviously there's something bothering you!

She said nothing but tears were forming in her eyes, and she let out.

– Man! Stop crying! Fuck! – I have always been way too clumsy comforting other human beings. It's her, always, comforted me, not me vice versa. I didn't know what to do – Please!

Between her sobs, I heard "I…. Va…." and even the sobs were louder

– You are leaving here because of me, right? Just… Don't… Please.

 _Shit! Why the fuck she blamed herself for me pursuit my dream, like leaving for LA?_ I didn't know what to do. Looking at her hurt, hurts. I didn't know what to do! Fuck! What to do?! My head was still on its debate but I found my lips on hers. Her sobs were stopped, and for a moment I felt her tensed. I was about to pull back, but she kissed me back. _Oh my God!_ I did can feel fireworks behind my eyes; my waist and my neck where she held felt chilly burning hot. Her lips were so silky soft, like, even softer than anything I could ever imagined. Her hot breaths were divine. Like, the moment of my life, forgetting everything, but her lips; our tongues battled for dominant when no one was willing to give in. When air became an issue, we broke apart.

I was dazed completely. Totes blushed. Couldn't look at her now.

She spoke nothing, but gazed at me..

– I..I…I'm… Um…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that! I was just… What the hell! It was a dick move. I'm so sorry. I'm dead! Fuck!

I became even more confused as she looked at me, the look that I knew deeply she was broken. But even in the semi-dark out here, I can see her bright red cheek..

– You guys! Dinner's ready! I've been looking for you guys everywhere! – Van chimed in

We didn't say anything but followed her back to the house.

The night was perfect, then we all headed back to our homes, telling each others 'Goodnight'

Heading back home, I drowned myself in the mattress, and the flashback of the kiss came to me. It was a relief and burden at the same time. I didn't know. Burden, maybe, for everything in the future in our friendship. Now, may thank to the kiss, become friend _shit_ ; and relief.. maybe for all the years of sexual tensions that I had for her. I was dying to hold her in my arms every night in the other way that usually did, even I'm not a huge cuddler, but for her, I am! She once said I'm a softie ball inside the tough badass appearance.. I smiled to myself at our memories, that might no longer, thanked to the kiss, I bitterly acknowledged.

The next morning, I was flying to LA, my dream land, the land that will separate me from my love. I was ready, anyway. Before they announced the flight, I got a text from a guy that long wanted to be with me

 _ **[Jess]: See you in LA! So excited to see you there! Xoxo**_

Maybe, it's time to move on. I really should listen to Stace, to love somebody really loves me rather than someone I love desperately unrequited.

I had a solid 4 hour flight sleep until I got to LA. Switched the mode back to normal, I received another text message from Him

 _ **[Jess]: I'm at the waiting room now! Xoxo**_

I sighed, Jess and Chlo has the same upbeat hyperactive characteristic. The thought of her brought my heart a missed beat. Let it aside, I got my luggage and someone ran into me caused me drop my phone

– I'm sorry! Are y…

– CHLOE! What are you doing here? – My jaw dropped at the sight of her, in Los Angles!

– Let me explain this!

 _Chloe was sitting out the porch, she could eavesdrop the conversation between her best friends and Noah_

 _– I know it's very hard for you this time, but actually, you've been waiting for Chlo for like, 5 years now, now it's time to move on – Noah's concerned voice_

 _– He's right! I think you should move on, and have a fresh start in LA. It's obvious that she has feelings for you, but she just doesn't admit it for some reasons, after everything, you'd better go and get someone that really love you and want to be with you, don't be stubborn like this! This will lead to nowhere_

 _– Why? But why does she turn it all down? Sometimes she pulled me so close, sometimes she kicked me out.. I don't know, dudes! It's hard to let go these feelings_

 _– So go and get her? – Noah suggested_

 _– I can't! She's my best friend, she chose to ignore my love. Besides, Van just asked me to stay away from her. Such an asshole! But she's right, if I were her, I don't want anyone hug my girlfriend all the time – A smile passed my face_

 _So, the reasons she was distant these days were Van asked her! I'm not ignoring your love, weirdo! I just cannot stand it if you turn it down. And relationship, it always ends up in silence, no one could talk to the other the way they did before. I don't want it, especially, with you… It's better to have you as a friend that never let go of me than a girlfriend that I might lose and lost forever, might be, someday. I don't believe in anything so called 'Forever' – Chloe thought and bite her lips so that the sobs couldn't be heard_

 _– What's that, gorgeous? – Van asked Chloe as she noticed the tears in her girlfriend's eyes, and gave her a hug_

 _– I'm just thinking…_

 _– Yeah? – Van raised her eyebrow at that_

 _– Do you… Do y.. I mean… What if I'm in love with someone else?_

 _– Who's that, baby? Is that Beca?- She frowned_

 _– H..How do you know? – her eyes widened_

 _– I just know. Even it's really fucked up. I know, you will never love me the way you love her, but in the beginning I still want to make our relationship work out_

 _The wave of guilt washed over Chloe as she felt disappointment in Van's eyes, that she was maybe cheating on her girlfriend for her best friend; that she only went for Van because she's the safe option for her, because she knew she cannot have her best friend. She knew she fucked up, such an asshole for being with Van for nothing more than a distraction…_

 _– I'm so sorry baby! I don't want to brea.. – Her sentence was cut but Van's_

 _– I understand! – Van sighed – I… um, it's weird to say this, but, I'm breaking up with you. Go and get your girl. And tell her, if she ever break your heart, I will personally rip hers out of her chest – She winked, trying to hide the sadness_

 _Chloe hugged her girlfriend, her ex-girlfriend, just knew nothing to say_

 _– I'm sorry…_

 _Chloe and her girlfriend just broke up. She, who was really cynical about love, decided to give it a shot with her best friend. She booked a flight to LA the next day. With the determine to make Beca her girlfriend in mind_

 _The next day, when she was freaking out because she couldn't find the small brunette anywhere in the air port, and she frantically tried to call Beca, but there was no answers, no answers from Stacy or Aubrey too… then she ran into someone_

 _That's Beca – her heart jumped in joy and relief, that finally she found her girl_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't wanna wait in vain for your love.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **From the very first time I rest my eyes on you, girl,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart says follow t'rough.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I know, now, that I'm way down on your line,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But the waitin' feel is fine:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So don't treat me like a puppet on a string,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I know I have to do my thing.**_

[It's was _Waiting in vain_ played in the background. What a trick of fate!]

– So, you are here to find me? – I raised an eyebrow

– As the matter of fact! I think I'm in love with you, which I was too stubborn to admit, Becs! Please don't give up on us, can we give it a shot? – Chloe informed

 _ **Like I said:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's been three years since I'm knockin' on your door,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I still can knock some more:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh girl, ooh girl, is it feasible?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna know now, for I to knock some more.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ya see, in life I know there's lots of grief,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But your love is my relief:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tears in my eyes burn – tears in my eyes burn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **While I'm waiting – while I'm waiting for my turn,**_

– Of course you love me. We are best friend! – I smirked

– Not in that way. I mean, I really have a crush on you since I first met you in your party. And it kept growing up, but I just didn't dare to make a move

 _ **I don't wanna – I don't wanna – I don't wanna wait in vain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's me love that you're running from.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's Jah love that I'm waiting on – I don't wanna – I don't wanna –**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't wanna – I don't wanna – I don't wanna wait in vain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's me love that you're running from.**_

– I've been waiting for you to say this like forerever now! – I'm obviously happy to hear, it all showed in my tone. However, the uprising stubborn in my head messed up. I hated my brain's talk – But listen, Chlo! We've never actually started, how on Earth can I give up? I don't think we should be in a relationship. It's the best for us to be best friend, like we have always been. There's nothing to be ruined. And I think I should step out of your shadow and move on… And as a matter of fact, even if tomorrow is the end of the world, I never giving up on our friendship! – suddenly I didn't even trust my voice to continue. If I ever tried to speak up now, I was sure in pieces, just like my voice. I even cannot believe in my lie, how could her?

I was broken as words came out. But I didn't have any other ideas. I couldn't handle this situation. She just jumped out of her fears and confessed her feelings to me, wanting me to give us a shot. I was afraid. I couldn't do it. My mind screamed as I had the whole future ahead, in LA, I had to make a fresh start… She's always messing my plans up! Meeting her at first was wrong. Inviting her to the party was wrong. Falling in love with her was even fatal thing that I couldn't help. My life had changed since she appeared…

She didn't speak anything, but the tears had pouring down her crystal ocean blue eyes.

– I'm sorry, I was such a dork for running away, ignoring your love

– You don…

– I even took it all for granted, being protected by you, being with you,… everything seemed so perfect that I didn't realize. I couldn't…

I pulled her into a hug, yet, I've never been fond of any physical contacts, and of course, never try to make any, but for her, I'm willing to

– C'mon! Don't cry, baby! You're the bestest of the best friend that I ever had. So don't blame yourself for that. – I assured her – Besides, it's my faults, not yours, ok?

– I wa..

– No, you are not! You are always the best. – I was honest; I don't want her to cry like this. Can't bear it

– So can we?

– I was running away from you at first place, wasn't I? Every cracks in our friendship and this situation are all my faults. Give me a chance to fix it, will you? – to be just your best friend, your sister!. Anyways, drop this topic please, bitch! – I was trying as fuck to suppress the grimace inside and out, cannot show her any of affections now – By the way, we just cannot stay in here forever. My friend is waiting outside. Just come over to my place, we've shared our apartment before, so you may don't mind doing again, do you? – I teased her

We headed to the waiting room, where Jesse was waiting

– _Bonjour ma petite Cherie!_ – Jess exclaimed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug

– Hey, Jess! It's great to see you! Ah, this is my best friend, Chloe. Chloe this is Jessie.

– Hi, nice to meet you – Chloe spoke up

– Hi, nice to meet you too. It's so great that this _little maus_ finally decided to move to LA. I'm gonna be your guide here, so – he happily spoke

– Ok, guys! Can I have a drive to the nearest Mac&Cheese or TacoBell's now, Mr. City Guide? I'm starving

– There's a great restaurant right in the corner of our building! Don't tell me that you want to have Mac or TacoBell more than the perfect steak there!

 _He really cared about me, it's like he savoured everything that I told him, from the moment we knew each other until now. He's sure my good company!_


	5. Chapter 5

_It's almost 1 year now_

Chloe moved to LA with me to pursuit her dream of being a writer or and a music teacher as well. Everything was so well, we didn't raise the topic ever again from since, and she got her reputation in the newsroom, as well her second book was going to be published. It was such a huge leap in her career ladder.

I and Jess were, kind of be a relationship for like 3 months after I arrived in LA

Chloe had a press today, it was for the book, _The Inevitable_. The first one _Confidential_ was soaring. I knew she spent her whole life chasing the only one dreaming of having her own book, now she had it. Her career skyrocketing succeeded. The only thing fucked up was Chloe and I totes abandoned our love life; to me just after breaking up with Jesse. Sometimes, of course I got laid, who else didn't, I mean, I am a grown up!

I had a good full week off work, as well as Jesse. So we decided to fly to Vegas to have some fun gambling, drinking, or whatever, Chlo came with us, of course. Who can separate the three of us now was such superman!

– I'm going to rock the Vegas now, ladies! Hurry up! – Jesse called!

I reluctantly, but Chloe'd already pulled me out of my bed, without knowing this gonna be the best day of my life, hurried to go down the bar to meet the impatient Jesse, who had already ordered us some drinks and left for gambling, surely all night long. The music down here was a blast! Alesso was the host of tonight show, that's amazing, probably the best night of my life!

The music bass was so loud that I could feel it in my bones. I just sat to regain some of my energy from the last dance, and ordered another drink – at this point, I was so drunk. After a tap on my shoulder, I turned back and saw a drunk Chloe, in the meantime, another mash-up was on

– Dance with me, B!

I finished my Bourbon in one big gulp, shake my head with the sensation of alcohol burning down my throat, looking to Chloe's direction, she had already taken my hand and dragged me to the dance floor

 _ **I stared up at the sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thought of all the people**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Places and things I've loved**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I stand up just to see**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Of all the faces**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You are the one next to me.**_

 ** _You can feel the light start to tremble_**  
 ** _Washing what you know out to sea_**  
 ** _You can see your life out of the window, tonight._**

– Alesso is the best Dee Jayyyyy everrrrrrrrrr! – She screamed at the top of her lung to the crowd

– Best Deaf-Jew everrrrrrr! – I echoed and giggled

Everyone fiery danced and screamed the same way as we did. The whole thing happening here was crazy, in the best way! I felt Chloe's breaths against my ear as she whispered something that I couldn't hear

– WHAT? – I screamed

She just smiled from ear to ear and went back on her dancing. Her moves were crazy! She's crazy! I could feel her hip occasionally brushed against mine in perfect synchronization to the song, and the way she curled , flipped her hair… which caused me a crazy sensation that we should get out of here, and … – I shook my head for the _dirty_ imagine just popped in my head

I joined her crazy moves, of course, in pure joy, anyways.

 _ **If I lose myself tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It'll be by your side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I lose myself tonight.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woooh, woooh, woooh!**_

 ** _If I lose myself tonight_**  
 ** _It'll be you and I_**  
 ** _Lose myself tonight_**  
 ** _Whooooooo…_**

The crowd got even crazier when it hit to the chorus and the sign of another song-

 _ **Cigars on ice, cigars on ice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Flashing lights, flashing lights**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You got me faded, faded, faded**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, I want you, na na**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can't keep your eyes off my fatty**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Daddy, I want you, na na**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Drunk in love, I want you**_

Hell, I could see Chloe's eyes got darker even in this ill-lighted condition, as well as mine, for God's sake. Before I could register anything that happening, Chlo's grip was tighten on the back of my neck, pulled me closer to her for a kiss. There was a fucking jolt of electricity or highly poisoned chemistry wave through each every of my cell. It was, if ever, supposed to be a soft, gentle kiss, but could it be in this situation? I found my tongue already exploring her mouth in desperate need… I just couldn't form a word, especially when my long-time crush grinding, biting my lower lip the way that can always drive me nuts.

Every part of me was now poured with adrenaline, screaming her name. I never wanted this kiss to last, but we broke out as we really needed to breathe

She pulled me out of the bar, it was like we flew with the speed of light back to our hotel room. Just as soon as our door flung opened, I was pinned against the hotel room with Chlo sucking her way down to my neck, yanking at the hem of my loose tank-top for more contacts

– Jess? Wwhatt i…i..if – I gasped out and immediately be cut by a demanding kiss

– I don't care – That's everything she could manage to speak before yanking my top over my head, reconnected our lips and led us to the nearest sofa, or even the ground, I didn't know or care. My world was rolling upside down right now, or were we rolling?

I couldn't even think… Every thought was this girl. After all the years, I have the girl of my life now.

It's inevitable! ~


End file.
